A Misunderstanding
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: An April fool's joke gone too far, several misunderstandings, and a broken leg...Ahh the life of The Yu Yu Hakusho charcters.


so many ideas.  
so little time.  
Hiei:She owns nothing...What fXck am I doing' this?  
Kuwabara: Oh yeah...ignore the numbers...Kazima's just doing weird stuff....  
  
1234  
  
Kuwabara, re-read the letter he had received earlier that morning. A huge smile appeared on the 18 year old's face, "Shizuru...they want to interview me!" Shizuru popped her head out of the bathroom, her hair up in a towel, "So that means we can go tonight? I called May, she said we can stay at her place for the week." Kuwabara smiled, "Yeah we're ready...Oh wait..." Kuwabara looked at the letter, "I gotta tell Urameshi."  
  
Shizuru's head popped out of the bathroom again, "You still haven't told them that you may be going to college in America?" Kuwabara shook his head no, "I honestly don't know how to tell them. I mean I'm not for sure going but..." Kuwabara sighed, and smiled softly at his sister, "I will really miss them."  
  
Shizuru smiled at her brother, "Well you better go tell them you'll be gone, so they don't get worried. Kurama stopped by and said to meet you at Genkai's." Kuwabara nodded folding the letter he got, and shoving it in his pocket. "Be packed when I come back sis! Bye!"  
  
::::AT GENKAI'S::::  
  
Kuwabara walked slowly up the stairs, the thought of telling his friends he may move to another country was really bothering him. He knew he's miss them, but he also knew Yusuke would take it bad. Knowing Yusuke, he'd pretend not to care, then get pissed, and finally depressed.  
  
As Kuwabara reached the stop of the stairs, he almost slipped on something wet. His eyes traveled downwards, and he began shaking at what he saw. His three friends laying in a very large puddle of blood, all Completely limp. "Guys!" He rushed to them, tripping over a wire, and soon found himself covered in icy water.  
  
"APRIL FOOLS!"  
  
Kuwabara sat blinking as Yusuke, Kuwama, and Hiei got up laughing. Hiei looked incredibly pleased, and it took Kuwabara a minute to realize that it was fish smelling water that had been dumped on him. Kuwabara felt his anger rising, and got up quickly throwing the bucket off him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!"  
  
"Oh c'mon Kuwabara! Just a prank! It's the first of April remember?" Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara glared angrily when Kurama held out a soggy piece of paper. "You dropped this..." Kurama said uneasily, seeming to realize that maybe their joke with the fish water, and red food coloring for their "blood", went a little too far.  
  
Kuwabara starred at the letter he'd received from the college that had accepted him. It was unreadable and crumbled to pieces. The three watched as his face twisted with rage, "BAKAS!" He yelled turning and walking away. Yusuke now feeling angry that Kuwabara couldn't take a joke yelled after him, "Oh shut up Kuwabara! It Was just a joke get over it!"  
  
Hiei nodded in agreement, "Its not like this is the first time you've been made a fool of, and it certainly won't be the last." Kuwabara's anger exploded and he turned around shouting, "YOU KNOW ONE DAY I'LL BE GONE, AND ALL OF YOU WILL REALIZE THAT MAKING AN ASX OUT OF ME WASN'T SO FUNNY!!"  
  
Storming off, Kurama was the only one that watched him go feeling guilty. Yusuke felt angry that Kuwabara had taken the prank so personally, while Hiei still smirked at the sight of the wet, and fish smelling Kuwabara.  
  
::::BACK HOME:::  
  
After Kuwabara finished his shower, he packed quickly, and made his way to the living room. "What the hell..." The place was a mess. Completely trashed. "Sis...what...what?!" Shizuru looked at him, and shrugged, "I couldn't find the keys."  
  
"You broke like three lamps, and our stool!"  
  
Shizuru shrugged.  
  
"You tell them where you were going." Kuwabara blinked and realized in his anger he forgot to tell his friends where he'd be going. Remembering the incident that caused him to smell, he frowned. "I'll leave them a note on the door." Shizuru sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "I'll write it, go peel me an apple."  
  
She quickly wrote, "Kuwabara is gone, and I went with him. Be back in a week. Shizuru."  
  
"FUXK!"  
  
Shizuru's head came up as she saw Kuwabara come in the room sucking on his thumb. "What did you do?" She sighed as he showed his hand, he'd cut himself and was dripping blood on the floor. "KAZUMA! DAXMIT! YOU GOT IT ON THE PAPER!" She shoved his hand away, and red droplets splattered against the wall. She sighed aggravated, "We don't have time for this! We're late as it is, Lets go! We'll clean up when we come home!"  
  
Taping the sign to the door, the two rushed off. About an hour later, a man ripped off some of the sign to give a girl his number. The sign now reads: Kuwabara is gone.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Yusuke walked quickly towards his friends house an unpleasant frown plastered on his face. Kurama and Hiei were behind him, Hiei looking annoyed, while Kurama looked a bit anxious. "It was a joke! He should answer the dXmm phone!" Yusuke muttered angrily.  
  
When the three arrived at Kuwabara's door, all grew quiet.  
  
"Kuwabara is gone?" Yusuke asked after reading the sign. His stomach now in knots he pounded on the door. "KUWABARA! SHIZURU! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" The three waited, but got no answer.  
  
"Whats that dark smudge?" Kurama pointed out a large brown spot on the paper. "Blood...dried blood." Hiei said aloud. The three looked at each other, and Yusuke kicked open the door. "Oh..." Kurama whispered as they stepped inside.  
  
The place appeared to have been ransacked. As they made their way through the rooms, they found small blood stains, which after sniffing it, Kurama announced it was Kuwabara's, and that some of their items, such as clothes were missing. Yusuke swallowed remembering what Kuwabara had said yesterday.  
  
"BAKAS! YOU KNOW ONE DAY I'LL BE GONE, AND ALL OF YOU WILL REALIZE THAT MAKING AN ASX OUT OF ME WASN'T SO FUNNY!!"  
  
Yusuke began to shake, and muttered, "No...Please God no." Hiei looked at the blood on the wall, and then the drops on the floor. "Its not much blood, maybe from a split lip, of a small gash on his head." Kurama nodded, "But the way the drops are spread out, it suggests Kuwabara was shaken, or at least put up a good fight."  
  
Yusuke swallowed, "We gotta get to Koenam's."  
  
:::MEANWHILE IN USA:::  
  
Kuwabara left the College building meeting his sister outside. "Well?" Shizuru asked, eyebrow raised. "I decided not to...there's a better college in our hometown, and not so expensive." Kuwabara smiled sheepishly. "So this was a waste?" Shizuru sighed, "Well no! You get to see your friend again." Kuwabara said offering another smile.  
  
"True..." Shizuru smiled, "Well go on...I know you've been wanting to scope out this place." Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah Colorado is beautiful!" And without another word, Kuwabara had taken off towards a small forest.  
  
He walked casually in under the trees for a while, and eventually came upon a trail. Assuming it was a walking trail, he began to walk down it, admiring small sights. He eventually took off his shirt tying it around his waist. It was a lot warmer here. "HEY LOOK OUT!" His head turned sharply from the side to the front, as a man on a bike was headed strait for him.  
  
Kuwabara turned, but too sharply, and crashed to the ground, and rolled into a ditch with water and rocks. He's busted his lip open, and cried out in pain as he felt, and noticed his bone sticking out of his skin. "AH HELL!" He cried, tears filling his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Are you okay!?" The man who had nearly hit him with his bike came down and dropped to all fours over Kuwabara, taking his wrists. Kuwabara unable to comprehend his english, or speak it, only responded in Japanese. Kuwabara was in pain, unknown to the man, he was sitting on his broken leg. "Sir?!" The man cried worried. "Sir are you okay!?" Kuwabara shook his head no, wishing he could see pass the pain, to shove the man off.  
  
It seemed his shouting was no use until, the was swept away in darkness.  
  
:::MEANWHILE IN SPIRIT WORLD:::  
  
"He's not in Japan."  
  
"What?!" Yusuke cried starring at Koenma.  
  
Koenam was looking at the t.v. monitor, and again said, "He's not in Japan! Of he was my monitor would locate him." Koenma went over to his desk and pulled out another remote. "We'll have to try another country."  
  
Yusuke squeezed his fists tightly swallowing hard. "Kuwabara..." Kurama placed his arm around him, "Its all right Yusuke, It was probably a misunderstanding." Hiei starred at the giant t.v. screen, and growled, "Or maybe it wasn't..." The three starred at the screen to see Kuwabara was on the ground, someone on top of him.  
  
It only showed from the man's shoulders up, and much couldn't be seen. As Koenma tried to expand it, the three starred shocked. Kuwabara had dirt smudged on his face, and blood dripped from his lips. Tears were in his eyes, and he yelled, half begging, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF! PLEASE GET OFF...IT...IT HURTS! AGGHHH!" The unknown man on top of Kuwabara held their copper haired friend's wrists, and shook him saying something to him in english.  
  
They watched in horror as he passed out, and the tears that had welled up in his eyes slip down his face. "WHERE IS THIS!?" Yusuke shouted, glowing with energy. "Colorado-but wait! HEY!" Koenma called after them as all three took off. Anger in their eyes. As they headed out to find Boeton to see if she and some other Shinigamis could give them a lift to Colorado, Yusuke tried to hide the tears that filled his eyes.  
  
"What was he doing to Kuwa...to Kuwabara." The group starred at him, and Kurama finally said "You know...You know..."  
  
:::BACK IN USA:::  
  
Shizuru shook her head at Kuwabara who lay grumpily in bed. "Trying to avoid a bike...you manage to break your leg in three different places..." She laughed, "My...everyone should know the might of the great Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara folded his eyes, "It wouldn't be so bad if they guy had gotten off my leg, but noooo! No! He had to sit down on it and shake me, giving me a freakin' concussion." Shizuru laughed, "Don't be so dramatic."  
  
Kuwabara leaned back in his pillows, but the poor red head would not get any rest as a familiar voice brought him back to reality. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke tackled his friend, Kurama and Hiei coming up on either side of him. Kuwabara starred at Yusuke with surprise, who had a hold of his face, "Now where did...Where did he...WHERE THE FUXK IS THAT BASXARD!" Kuwabara starred in surprise at them, and then looked at Shizuru.  
  
After an hour of finding out what was going on and fixing all the misunderstandings, the four sat in comfortable silence, SHizuru having gone before she died laughing, as she said. "So...You guys were worried?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei turned his head away, Kurama nodded and Yusuke blushed saying, "NO!"  
  
Kuwabara laughed, "Well I am hurt...not kidnapped, tortured and raped, but I am hurt." He laughed again, "What?" Yusuke said sighing, "What is it?"  
  
"April Fools." 


End file.
